


Пока лучи не целятся в нас

by Metalli_car



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Killing, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalli_car/pseuds/Metalli_car
Summary: У Брока Рамлоу есть лишь одно по-настоящему слабое место, и лучше бы его никому не задевать.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 5





	Пока лучи не целятся в нас

**Author's Note:**

> Я пересматривал Гражданскую Войну и обратил внимание на слова, которые говорит Брок-уже-Кроссбоунс. Когда его спрашивают, где его ждать, он отвечает: "Не ждите". Брок идет отомстить и умереть, он прекрасно это понимает. А потом еще – его слова Роджерсу: "Вот ты где, сукин сын. Я ждал этого". И перед тем, как взорвать себя вместе с Роджерсом, Брок говорит о самом дорогом для Стива человеке, о самой большой его потере – о Баки, и это тоже, как мне показалось, неспроста.  
> Тут я кончился. Это так идеально вошло в мое видение истории Джека и Брока, что написалось это.  
> "Часть жизни" – все еще общая картина.  
> Простите мне мой жуткий хэд на то, что Брок дико опасный и убийственный, но при этом голубее самого чистого летнего неба.

Квинджет приближается к месту высадки, когда Джек мягко подталкивает своим коленом колено сидящего рядом Брока. Брок улыбается краем губ с той стороны, где сидит Джек, чтобы заметно было только ему. Брок распоряжается: «Проверка», и отряд вскакивает на ноги, реагируя на командирский голос. Джек реагирует тоже, встает рядом с Броком и проводит ладонями по его бокам, проверяя парашют. А потом беззастенчиво оглаживает твердые косые мышцы чуть ниже бронежилета и чуть откровеннее, чем положено, не в силах упустить момент. Джек видит его опущенные ресницы и благодарен Броку за то, что тот не поднимает на него глаза. Джек в игривом настроении с самого утра, предвкушая работу в поле. Джек взвинчен – для него это всегда азарт и риск, возможность отпустить себя, выплеснуть накопившуюся энергию. Брок взвинчен тоже. Но по-другому – Брок напряжен, для него это прежде всего работа, которая должна быть выполнена безукоризненно и четко. Брок как всегда полон желания показать себя со всех своих лучших сторон. Когда по салону разносится поочередное «Порядок», Брок начинает отсчет до прыжка. Они десантируются друг за другом, через годами выверенный промежуток времени, покрывая ночное небо вереницей темных очертаний своих парашютов. Место их высадки за пару миль до цели, и они крадутся бесшумными тенями сначала по лесу, потом по пересеченной местности, постепенно нагоняя каждого члена отряда.

В очередной раз какие-то парни, любящие совать носы не в свое дело, нашли заброшенную лабораторию Гидры, и миссия Страйка – захватить их и все, относящееся к исследованиям, которые там проводились, и передать в руки ЩИТа. Задание Страйка для Гидры еще проще – уничтожить нежелательных гостей и выкрасть все архивы, которые они успеют спасти, а потом не оставить на этом месте камня на камне. Джек иногда искренне недоумевает, почему Гидра еще в процессе оставления своих баз не стирает их с лица Земли, но это уже, конечно, не его дело. 

Брок жестом приказывает парням разойтись и подходит к массивной двери бетонного бункера, наполовину утопленного в землю. Около входа небольшая кнопочная панель, и Брок вводит щедро предоставленный им руководством код. Джек на правах сильнейшего со скрежетом отодвигает тяжело поддающийся кусок стали, пропуская Брока зайти первым. Остальные следуют за ним, не издавая ни звука. Джек заходит последним. Внутри темно хоть глаз выколи, спасают только их ПНВ. Они идут за Броком какое-то время по длинному пустому коридору, а потом он останавливается и вздергивает вверх кулак, заставляя последовать его примеру. Джек скользит взглядом по стенам и видит в зеленоватых цветах дверь с правой стороны коридора. Чуть впереди виднеется еще одна дверь. Брок оборачивается к команде и взмахами руки делит их на две части, указывая направление для каждой. Джеку он показывает следовать за ним. Трое бойцов продолжают движение вперед, двое – заходят в ближайшую дверь, Брок с Джеком берут на себя дальнюю. Дверь оказывается не заперта и даже не скрипит – что кажется довольно странным – когда Джек подталкивает ее плечом, внимательно глядя в прицел своей винтовки. Брок не старается в этот раз пройти вперед. Это стало уже негласным правилом – когда они вдвоем, Джек всегда заходит первым. Несколько первых раз, когда Брок старался оттеснить Джека плечом, Джек, будто не замечая никаких преград, продолжал двигаться вперед, и однажды Брок просто сдался, уступив.

За дверью обнаруживается большой зал, стены которого заставлены стеллажами с пола до потолка. Джек обводит беглым взглядом помещение, замечая несколько кушеток, больше напоминающих патологоанатомические столы. Джек хмыкает про себя – не то, чтобы он этого не ожидал. Они проходят еще немного вперед, Джек двигается вдоль высоких полок, а когда поворачивает голову, чтобы осмотреть их содержимое, то не удивлен еще больше. Каждая из них уставлена банками с законсервированными органами, причем не только человеческими. Джек скользит по ним взглядом, и кое-что замечает. И Джек не был бы Джеком, если бы не сделал этого.

– Эй, – едва слышно шипит он, окликая Брока, который отдалился от него уже на несколько шагов по диагонали вглубь зала. Джек уверен, что Брок его услышит – Брок сейчас так сконцентрирован, что и муха в двадцати метрах от него не пролетит незамеченной. – Будешь моим Валентином?

Джек постукивает ногтем указательного пальца по банке с плавающим внутри определенно человеческим сердцем. Брок качает головой, и Джек не видит из-за его шлема, но он уверен – закатывает глаза.

– Ты жуткий романтик, Роллинз, – отвечает Брок, делая акцент на «жуткий». – Но, боюсь, я для тебя недостаточно хорош. И хватит тут щупать всякое, боже.

– Есть, сэ-эр, – гиенисто скалится Джек.

– Ты совсем вышел из-под контроля, – шикает на него Брок. – Я нахрен попрошу о переводе.

Джек знает, что Брок шутит – на этой работе без спасательного круга в виде Джека Брок со своей слабой эмоциональной стабильностью не протянет и пары месяцев. 

Джек проходит вперед еще какое-то расстояние, рассматривая стеллажи и старательно пытаясь «не щупать всякое». А потом наступает на что-то на полу. Что-то, что издает до боли знакомый щелчок. Джек на автомате отскакивает назад – так далеко, насколько может. И через мгновение понимает, что отлетает в стену, через дверь в которой они вошли, отброшенный ударной волной. Еще через секунду Джек обнаруживает себя на полу, рефлекторно закрывающим лицо руками. Его затылок ноет от нехилого поцелуя с бетоном. Но еще больше его беспокоит левая нога ниже колена. Джек пока не может врубиться, в чем дело, и отводит руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть. Брок уже сидит рядом на корточках, задрав свой ПНВ на лоб, и светит на Джека слабым фонариком. ПНВ Джека треснул – видимо, Джек случайно впечатал в него собственное запястье – и Джеку нихрена не видно, картинка мельтешит расплывчатыми квадратами, так что Джек стаскивает с себя ненужную больше штуку и отбрасывает в сторону. В тусклом свете фонаря Джек различает, что губы Брока шевелятся, но он не слышит ни единого слова, оглушенный грохотом взрыва. Слух возвращается к нему постепенно через несколько секунд, и Джек понимает, что говорит Брок, но голос звучит так, будто Брок от него за несколько километров и орет, прикрыв рот ватой, а не сидит прямо перед ним и разборчиво чеканит слова.

– Где еще? – спрашивает Брок снова и снова с неподдельным ужасом. – Где еще, Джек?

Джек снова прислушивается к ощущениям в теле, но не чувствует критических повреждений нигде, кроме ноги, разбитого затылка и порезанного запястья. Кстати, о ноге. Джек опускает взгляд. В его голени торчит кусок металла, отлетевший от стеллажа и очевидно насквозь пробивший мышцу и кость.

– Только нога, – совладав с речью, отвечает Джек и тут же облизывает струйку крови, потекшую из его губы. – О, черт…

Брок тоже это замечает и нервно дергается вперед, но Джек его успокаивает: 

– Это просто… рассек зубами.

У Брока в глазах читается откровенная паника, он тянется дрожащими руками к набедренной сумке, чтобы вытащить из нее жгут и затянуть им ногу Джека. Джек останавливает его слабым толчком в плечо.

– Не трясись так, босс, а то хуже сделаешь, – Джек закашливается на секунду от пыли, забившейся в его рот и легкие. – Я не умру от этого. Нужен гребаный кусок побольше, чтобы меня прикончить. Мне даже почти не больно, – увещевает его Джек. Сейчас ему нужен Брок, держащий себя в руках.

Брок издает нервный смешок, но движения его перестают быть дерганными.

– Поговори с парнями, – предлагает Джек, поняв, что его передатчик слетел от удара о стену, и он не слышит, что происходит с остальными.

– Статус, – командует Брок в свой микрофон и кивает, услышав ответ. – Раненные? – и еще через секунду: – Вызываю эвакуацию. Роллинз тоже подбит.

– Мог бы уж меня не позорить, – ворчит Джек, наблюдая, как Брок, занятый разговором, на автомате закрепляет жгут на его ноге, вкалывает в бедро обезболивающее и щедро поливает его раны жидким антисептиком. Джек едва сдерживается, чтобы не зашипеть от боли, но Брок только успокоился, и Джек не хочет все портить. 

– Все цели нейтрализованы, – докладывает ему Брок, и Джек радуется, что хоть не зря покалечился.

Джек вдруг делает один выстрел из своей винтовки. Всего один, но этого хватит для правдоподобности. Слышится только приглушенный хлопок – не зря же ему нужен этот метровый глушитель.

– Это еще зачем? – изумляется Брок, закидывая его руку себе на плечо и поднимая с пола. Все-таки Брок чертовски сильный – волочить на себе такую тушу.

– Потом скажу, – отзывается Джек и опирается на целую ногу, сдавленно ухая. – Только сделай одолжение, не пиши отчет, пока они не вытащат из меня эту штуку.

– Я попробую, – говорит Брок. Он всегда прислушивается к своему заму.

Той порции, что Брок вколол ему, преступно мало для Джека, чтобы отрубиться, поэтому он все время остается в сознании, хотя и не чувствует боли, только странную нецелостность плоти, – пока они преодолевают коридор, а нога Джека волочится где-то позади; пока его и пару таких же невезучих ребят погружают на эвакуационный вертолет с полевыми медиками, а Брок со всеми здоровыми членами отряда остается прибирать бардак; пока его доставляют на ближайшую базу, где есть настоящие хирурги; и даже пока его не укладывают в операционную. И только там им удается найти подходящую для Джека конскую дозу наркоза, чтобы отключить его хотя бы на время операции.

Но просыпается Джек только на следующий день, видимо, сон от наркоза перешел в его собственный, и обнаруживает себя в смутно знакомом месте, похожем на больничную палату. Он заторможено осматривается вокруг, видит электронное табло часов, показывающих час дня. В дальнем углу суетится мужчина в белом халате, раскладывая по столу таблетки, бинты и еще какие-то устрашающие приспособления. Когда он чуть поворачивается боком, Джек может разглядеть его лицо, которое тоже кажется знакомым, и Джек понимает – он в больничном крыле Трискелиона. Он совершенно не помнит, как тут оказался, но это не сильно его беспокоит – главное, он настолько близко к дому, насколько возможно. 

Входная дверь в его палату бесцеремонно открывается через минуту после того, как открываются глаза Джека. Устрашающая в своей воинственной мрачности фигура Брока нарисовывается в проеме. Доктор отшатывается немного в сторону от неожиданности, но тут же неуверенно протестует:

– Мистер Рамлоу, сэр, он еще…

Брок взглядом посылает врача нахуй, и тот слушается, поспешно вытекая из комнаты между Броком и дверным косяком. Да, Брок умеет посмотреть так, что хочется сбежать на другой континент. 

– Спасибо, док, – цедит Брок ему вслед и закрывает за собой дверь.

Брок поворачивается к Джеку, и взгляд его немного смягчается.  
– Эй.

– Эй, – лениво отзывается Джек, он будто все еще под действием лекарств – ему тепло и почти спокойно, хотя его загипсованная нога подвешена в воздухе, голова и запястье перебинтованы, а из одежды на нем только больничная рубашка на голое тело. 

– Как ты? – спрашивает Брок, усаживаясь на стул рядом с кушеткой.

– М-м-м… Как будто проспал сутки, – голос Джека пока плохо его слушается, и некоторые слова выходят сыпуче и надломленно.

Брок смотрит на часы на своей руке.  
– Всего десять часов, если быть точным. Но выглядишь ты точно лучше меня, – вымученно улыбается он.

Брок действительно выглядит не очень, под глазами у него залегли темные тени, на щеке красуется подсохшая ссадина, он даже не успел переодеться – на нем все еще черная полевая форма, кое-где покрытая следами грязи и сажи.

– Много работы? – понимающе спрашивает Джек. – Ты совсем не спал?

– Прикорнул в квинджете по пути сюда, – Брок чуть наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в расставленные колени и опуская голову в пол, будто вот-вот заснет. – Каждый в Страйке уже трахнул меня в мозг тем, что там произошло. Но верхушке, кажется, пока не до этого.

Джек осторожно касается пальцами своей забинтованной руки его колена, привлекая внимание к себе. Брок поднимает на него усталый взгляд.

– Кстати, об этом, – начинает Джек, говоря так тихо и заговорщицки, словно они маленькие дети, хранящие огромную тайну. – Ты же не писал рапорт?

– Как ты и просил, – кивает Брок.

– Хорошо. Не пиши про растяжку. Нельзя, чтобы все узнали, что нас там ждали, – Джек заглядывает Броку в глаза, пытаясь уловить в них протест, но не находит его, поэтому продолжает. – С них станется свалить на тебя хуевую разведку.

Вероятность этого действительно существует. Официально Брок был назначен руководителем операции с начала и до конца, и совершенно неважно, что разведкой занимались другие люди и, очевидно, спалились, раз к их появлению в лаборатории были готовы, хотя по бумагам разведывательная операция прошла без сучка и задоринки.

– Пока Пирс… – пытается возразить Брок, но Джек его грубовато перебивает:

– Да, ты думаешь, что ты в безопасности, пока этот старикашка на тебя дрочит, но это не так. Твой папик не всемогущий и не вечный.

Брок укоризненно морщится от его слов, но не отнекивается. Даже для самого Брока очевидно, что у Пирса едва ли ни слюни текут при виде объекта воздыхания.

– Скажи, что один из мудаков запустил в меня гранату, а я не успел ее отбросить, потому что отвлекся на то, чтобы его пристрелить. Не рискуй своей репутацией ради такой бездарной правды, Брок.

Брок съезжает по спинке стула, поднимает руки к лицу, отчего рукава его черной форменной футболки еще больше натягиваются на внушительных мышцах, и долго задумчиво трет пальцами лоб.

– Я не могу тебя об этом просить, – наконец выдает он, приглушая голос собственными ладонями.

– Ты меня и не просишь. Я настаиваю, как твой заместитель и как твой друг, – спокойно говорит Джек. 

Брок вздыхает тяжело и отрешенно:  
– Ладно.

Джек решает перевести тему, пока хрупкое согласие Брока не нарушилось.  
– Кстати, каков вердикт? – Джек указывает глазами на свою ногу, безвольно болтающуюся в воздухе.

Брок незамедлительно отвечает так четко, будто читает по бумажке:  
– Сотрясение мозга первой степени…

– Рад, что там еще есть, чему сотрясаться, – не сдерживается Джек, но Брок игнорирует эту реплику, даже не улыбнувшись.

– Резаная рана на запястье – они наложили несколько швов, многочисленные гематомы в области спины, и гвоздь программы – оскольчатый перелом большеберцовой кости, – Брок обводит Джека долгим нечитаемым взглядом, словно самостоятельно оценивая степень его повреждений. – И я смотрел твою медкарту…

«А остальное типа на слух запомнил?» – удивляется про себя Джек, но ничего не говорит.

– Предписания врачей требуют, чтобы ты оставался здесь под их наблюдением как минимум месяц.

– Месяц? – Джек неверяще выдыхает. – Это пиздец как долго, Брок.

– Они собирали твою кость по мелким частицам, Джек, – терпеливо объясняет Брок. – А на место недостающих вставляли микроскопические металлические пластины. Им нужно наблюдать, как все будет срастаться. 

Джек в ответ только закатывает глаза, с трудом представляя себя валяющимся в койке четыре сраных недели. В одиночестве. Без Брока. Это дольше, чем любое его пребывание в госпитале за все время службы. И тут до него кое-что смутно доходит.

– Погоди, ты смотрел мою медкарту?

Брок как-то скептически усмехается:  
– Ты удивишься, сколько информации о тебе мне положено знать с моим уровнем доступа.

– Но ты и так ее знаешь, – догадывается Джек.

– Именно. И даже больше, – Брок утвердительно кивает и осторожно, будто боится ему сломать что-нибудь еще, похлопывает Джека по плечу. – Я привезу тебе завтра все необходимое, чтобы ты не загнулся тут от тоски.

Прикосновения теплой ладони Брока оказываются для Джека такими нужными, что он непроизвольно тянется вслед за его рукой, но вовремя себя останавливает – Трискелион не совсем то место, где стоит проявлять подобный тип привязанности.

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит его Джек. – Теперь иди и напиши этот чертов отчет, а потом поспи. Я прямо чувствую, как ты мне завидуешь.

Джек наконец видит на лице Брока слабый признак улыбки, и от сердца у него слегка отлегает.

– Ты прав. Но до дома я уже не доеду – останусь в жилом крыле, – Брок поднимается со своего места медленно, словно нехотя, и отходит к двери.

Джек бросает все силы воли на то, чтобы морально подготовиться к тому, как она захлопнется за Броком, когда тот оборачивается напоследок, уже откровенно скалясь в улыбке белоснежными зубами.

– Сращивай свои кости быстрее, здоровяк. Я уже начинаю скучать, – тихо говорит Брок и выходит из его палаты.

Остаток дня Джек проводит в состоянии легкой дремы. Два раза очаровательные фигуристые медицинские сестры, застенчиво поглядывающие на него, приносят еду, помогают сесть, взбивая его подушку, и пытаются покормить его с ложечки, на что Джек только смешливо фыркает, убеждает их, что все в порядке, и ест самостоятельно. Он все еще ощущает воздействие лекарств до самого вечера, которое ближе к ночи все-таки проходит, уступая место жуткой боли в ноге. Когда она становится совсем невыносимой даже для такого терпеливого парня, как Джек, ему делают еще несколько уколов и пичкают таблетками, от которых он засыпает мертвым сном. А открыв глаза утром, находит на одном прикроватном столике несколько непрочитанных им книг и свой плеер с наушниками, а на втором – свой телефон, планшет и гору любимых протеиновых батончиков, к одному из которых приклеена записка с витиеватым почерком Брока на ней. Джек вгрызается зубами в темную глазурь, читая короткий текст: «Не хотел будить, да ты бы и не проснулся». В конце нарисован улыбающийся смайлик, и Джек раздраженно сминает кусок бумаги, метким броском отправляя его в мусорную корзину у дальней от него стены. Джек благодарен Броку, что он принес его вещи, но жутко разочарован, что не смог с ним увидеться. Джек не знает, когда Броку еще раз удастся его навестить так, чтобы это не стало казаться подозрительным.

Джека хватает ровно до обеда. И когда медсестра уносит опустошенные им тарелки, он пишет Броку сообщение:  
«Когда придешь к своему умирающему другу?»

Ответ приходит только через полчаса, и Джек нетерпеливо хватает отброшенный на столик телефон.

«Много работы», – лаконично гласит сообщение.

Джек сжимает в пальцах тонкое устройство с такой силой, что еще немного – и по сверхпрочному экрану пойдут неизбежные трещины. Но еще через минуту телефон брякает снова, и Джек читает:  
«Сидел бы рядом сутками, но ты так чертовски не вовремя оказался моим замом, что приходится пахать за двоих».

При виде такого честного признания, злость немного отпускает Джека, и он решает пока больше не беспокоить Брока по пустякам, запихивая телефон под подушку и надевая негромко играющие наушники.

Брок сам звонит ему вечером, когда нога снова начинает предательски ныть, требуя дозу обезболивающего. Судя по звукам на другом конце, Брок куда-то едет, разговаривая с ним по громкой связи, и Джек очень надеется, что «куда-то» - это домой. Брок убеждает его, что так и есть, рассказывает немного о том, в каких спринтерских забегах по этажам Трискелиона прошел его день, а Джек внимательно слушает, иногда посмеиваясь. Слышать голос Брока – пусть хоть и так, на расстоянии, - оказывается для него лучше всяких лекарств, и, поболтав еще около часа обо всякой ерунде, постоянно друг друга подкалывая, Джек чувствует себя готовым спокойно уснуть. Джек говорит об этом Броку, на что тот томно и ласково шепчет: «Спокойной ночи», и все внутренности Джека плавятся от этого тона. Джек ничего не может с этим поделать. Он никогда не мог. 

Брок слишком занят, когда он на работе, чтобы общаться текстовыми сообщениями, но звонит каждый вечер, и Джек ждет этих вечеров как второго пришествия. Спустя неделю, Брок с придыханием сообщает в трубку, что зайдет к нему завтра утром, и все тело Джека немедленно начинает вибрировать в ожидании. Джек понимает мозгами, что Брок все делает правильно, и недельный интервал нужен для того, чтобы его визит не показался никому странным. Вот только мозги – это одно, а эмоции Джека – совсем другое. Джек скучает по Броку просто невыносимо.

Они не были порознь так долго с того момента, как Брок к нему переехал. Их редко отправляли на задания отдельно друг от друга, и даже когда такое случалось, это не были долгие миссии – день или максимум два. И теперь отсутствие привычного регулярного секса сказывается на Джеке удручающе. Всего раз за время работы в Страйке они провели недельный марш-бросок в погоне за сбежавшей группой ЦРУ-шников, вознамерившихся продать секреты родной страны. Они провели в гремучей тайге целых семь дней, с палатками, снегом и всем этим дерьмом. Джек не выдержал на четвертый день – всего на четвертый, боже, как он жалок. Они спали в палатке Брока, которая была чуть теплее и больше, чем у других бойцов – Страйк – элитное подразделение, но Брок немного элитнее остальных – когда Брок коротко и шумно выдохнул во сне, а Джек моментально проснулся. Любой шорох мог разбудить Джека, когда он был на задании. Броку, видимо, что-то снилось, потому что он вдруг дернулся вперед – беззащитно и доверчиво – и вжался в Джека через два слоя спальных мешков и еще несколько – их теплой одежды и термобелья. И Джека повело – он чувствовал влажное дыхание Брока на своей щеке, чувствовал жар его тела, и сам горел изнутри. Брок распахнул удивленные глаза, когда Джек высвободил из спальника одну руку и сграбастал ей Брока, притискивая к своей груди.

– Что?.. – хрипло прошептал Брок, но Джек не дал ему продолжить и заткнул его рот своим языком.

– Не могу больше, – едва слышно рыкнул Джек, приподнялся и буквально выдернул Брока из его мешка, а потом расстегнул ширинку теплых штанов и сунул руку Броку в трусы, обхватывая его член и поглаживая головку большим пальцем. Брок был обрезанный и гладкий. Идеальный. 

Брок сдавленно мявкнул, глуша звуки своим кулаком, и потянулся рукой к паху Джека. Брок даже не полез под одежду, просто гладил и мял его стояк через ткань. Джек спустился пальцами ниже, мечтательно потирая огрубевшими от холода подушечками сухую манящую дырку.

– Так хочу внутрь, детка, – прошипел Джек Броку в самое ухо, отчего тот слабо хныкнул и подался бедрами Джеку на пальцы.

– Не говори этого, – потерянно заныл Брок, когда рука Джека вернулась ему на член и снова начала ему дрочить.

– Прости, не могу держаться, – повинился Джек и, ненадолго оторвавшись от своего занятия, сам стянул с себя свой спальник. Кончать в рабочую одежду не входило в его планы.

Конечно, о сексе с проникновением в полевых условиях не могло быть и речи. Для них обоих это казалось сомнительным удовольствием. Поэтому Джек только приспустил штаны и притянул ладонь Брока обратно к своему паху. Брок с готовностью сжал пальцы тугим кольцом и тягуче заскользил по всей длине. Джек облизал указательный палец и снова просунул руку Броку между ног, толкнулся одной фалангой внутрь, ласково огладил горячие стенки. Брок задышал чаще и уткнулся Джеку в плечо, а потом обхватил оба их члена одной рукой – и хотя пальцы его не сомкнулись, трение о нежную кожу Брока там было таким восхитительным, что Джека хватило всего на пару минут. Он кончил, продолжая ласкать дырку Брока изнутри и пачкая спермой его ладонь. Брок жалобно всхныкнул и последовал за ним. Джек отстранился, когда Брок перестал подрагивать от оргазма, и опустил глаза вниз, чтобы посмотреть на беспорядок, который они устроили. Оказалось, Брок не выпустил из своих пальцев ни единой капли, чтобы не испортить снаряжение – какой профессионализм. А потом глянул на Джека мутными глазами, притянул руку ко рту и медленно и методично вылизал все дочиста. И Джек в очередной раз подумал, что Брок выбрал не ту работу. И порадовался, что из миллионов доступных ему мужчин Брок выбрал именно его. Джек заступил в караул через двадцать минут, чувствуя себя таким легким и отдохнувшим, словно проспал всю ночь, а не всего лишь пару часов. 

Еще через три дня они поймали беглецов, притащили их ЩИТу на ковер, а потом вернулись домой на заслуженные два выходных, выкрутили обогреватели в квартире на полную мощность и не вылезали из постели почти все время, трахаясь как взбесившиеся кролики. Брок не мог нормально сидеть всю следующую неделю, но оно того стоило.  
Джек встряхивает головой, чувствуя, как от воспоминаний член в мягких больничных штанах наливается тяжестью. Завтра он увидит Брока, и Джек очень сильно надеется, что это немного облегчит его страдания. Джек долго ворочается, пытаясь уснуть, но его нетерпение так велико, что мешает расслабиться. В итоге, Джек засыпает только поздней ночью, а просыпается на рассвете, чуть не подскакивая на своей кушетке, едва услышав, как щебечут за окном ранние пташки. 

Брок заходит к нему перед работой, в тот момент, когда Джеку уже начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума от ожидания. Брок открывает дверь в его палату, и Джека буквально ослепляет. На Броке его черная кожанка, светло-голубые узкие джинсы, высокие замшевые ботинки. Его внушительные грудные мышцы обтянуты белоснежной футболкой с глубоким вырезом, из которого видны тонкие ключицы – Джеку тут же хочется провести по ним языком. Безупречная укладка Брока слегка примята поднятыми солнечными очками, он улыбается, обнажая острые хищные клыки, и выглядит так, словно сошел с обложки модного журнала. Джек готов поклясться, что видит, как Брок, блядь, сияет. 

– Бля, – только и может выдавить из себя Джек.

Улыбка Брока становится еще шире.  
– Нравится что видишь? – немного ехидно интересуется он.

– Ты что, на свидание собрался? – Джек поднимается и садится, свешивая ноги с достаточно высокой для этого кушетки. Джеку уже разрешено садиться спустя неделю, не напрягая при этом поврежденную ногу.

– Да, балбес, с тобой, – Брок подходит ближе. 

У него на плече висит небольшая спортивная сумка, которую он опускает на прикроватный столик. Едва Брок приближается, Джека окутывает удушающая сладость его одеколона и легкий цитрус его шампуня. Джек чуть не рычит, чувствуя, как ладонь Брока опускается на его плечо в безобидном приветственном жесте.

– Нет, – говорит Джек, и голос его звучит грубее, чем он планировал. 

Брок растерянно замирает, забыв убрать от Джека руку.

– Брок, – предупреждающе шепчет Джек, хотя его шепот больше напоминает шипение, - два шага назад. Иначе я задеру твою блядскую маечку и вылижу твои сиськи, и мне насрать, сколько человек это увидит. Потому что это, – Джек вслепую указывает пальцем себе за спину на большую мутно-зеркальную поверхность, – точно не гребаное зеркало.

Джек поднимает на Брока взгляд, надеясь, что в нем достаточно угрозы, чтобы Брок все понял. Нос Джека практически утыкается Броку в солнечное сплетение, его ноздри жадно трепещут, втягивая запах Брока – лучший запах на свете. Джек не знает, сколько еще секунд сможет себя контролировать. Но Брок, слава богу, отшатывается от него, придвигает к стене стул и садится, закидывая ногу на ногу. Брок смотрит с вызовом, но немного испуганно, явно не ожидая такой бурной реакции на свое появление. Джек чувствует себя зверем, запертым в клетке, которому впервые за долгое время бросили сочный кусок мяса.

– Так лучше? – спрашивает Брок, немного нервно поигрывая в руке ключами от своей машины.

– Немного, – Джек тяжело выдыхает и всеми силами пытается расслабиться.

– Не знал, что все настолько хреново, – в голосе Брока отчетливо слышится сочувствие и совсем немного – вина.

Джек невесело усмехается и откровенно разглядывает Брока с ног до головы – черт, и где таких вообще делают.

– Ты хотя бы подрочить можешь.

– Ты же знаешь, мне этого мало, – томно тянет Брок – он продолжает провоцировать Джека, скорей всего, и сам об этом не подозревая. Само существование Брока – для Джека постоянная провокация.

– Знаю, – кивает Джек.

О, Джек знает. Брока практически невозможно довести до оргазма без члена, пальцев или хотя бы языка в его заднице. Брок мог даже кончить без рук, если слишком хорошо его трахать. Впервые Джек узнал об этом едва ли спустя полгода отношений, когда брал Брока, уставшего и обессиленного после долгой тренировки в спортзале, под горячими струями душа, поставив одну его ногу на бортик ванной, удерживая его руки за спиной, поясницу выгнутой, а грудь прижатой к стене. Джек размеренно долбился головкой члена в его простату, когда Брок вдруг заскулил протяжно и высоко на одной ноте, и мышцы внутри начали сокращаться чаще и теснее, как бывало, только когда Брок кончал. Джек сначала не поверил собственным ощущениям, поэтому склонился к плечу Брока, чуть сжимая его зубами, и посмотрел вниз. С члена Брока по всей длине и вниз на пол ванной медленно скатывались тягучие белесые капли – и Джек кончился как личность. 

Слегка придя в себя после оглушительного по своей силе оргазма, Джек развернул к себе лицом разморенного Брока и восторженно присвистнул:  
– Детка, не знал, что ты так умеешь.

Брок беззлобно оскалился и слабо показал ему средний палец.  
– Я и сам не знал. Это все твой волшебный хер, Джеки. Под тобой и труп обкончается.

– Не имею желания проверять твои теории, – рассмеялся Джек, выключил воду, вышел из ванны, помогая вышагнуть оттуда Броку, и заботливо укутал его в полотенце. 

Так что, да, Джек знает. Но это не особо облегчает его собственное состояние.

– Я принес твою одежду, – вырывает его из размышлений Брок, указывая на сумку. – И немного вкусненького. Сомневаюсь, что тебя тут достаточно хорошо кормят… для твоих размеров.

Джек смотрит на него с благодарностью. Он действительно опасается, что за четыре недели с больничным рационом питания и в отсутствии постоянной физической нагрузки он несколько растеряет свою мышечную массу.

– Какие новости? – без особого интереса спрашивает Джек, имея в виду работу.

– Ну, те парни не были чем-то серьезным, – задумчиво отвечает Брок, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку стула и заводя за нее руки, отчего края кожаной куртки раздвигаются в стороны, а футболка на груди натягивается еще сильнее, облепляя его фигуру как вторая кожа. Джек судорожно сглатывает, едва не теряя нить рассказа. – Я заметил на куртке одного из них нацистскую символику, когда мы вытаскивали их наружу.

«Чтобы сжечь», - мысленно договаривает за него Джек.

– Пробил по базам, – продолжает Брок, покачивая ногой. – Ничего не нашел. Вероятно, простые фанатики.

– Но они попали внутрь, – возражает Джек.

– И тут начинаются проблемы, – согласно кивает Брок и переводит взгляд с Джека на небольшое окно, через которое слабо светит солнце. – Кто-то слил им информацию, и это очень нехорошо.

Джек не может сдержать усмешку. Крыса в Гидре – это даже звучит забавно.

– Во сколько последний обход? – вдруг неопределенно спрашивает Брок.

– В половину девятого, – немного изумленно говорит Джек. – Отбой в десять. А что?

Брок молчит несколько секунд, будто что-то обдумывая, а потом снова смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза. Джек не может назвать этот взгляд никак, кроме «я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, а потом пожалел об этом, потому что не сможешь больше думать ни о чем другом, кроме меня». Длинное название, но более точного описания Джек придумать не может.

– Позвоню тебе по видео, – обещает Брок абсолютно неприкрыто дразняще.

– О, – понимает Джек. – Хочешь мне что-то показать?

Брок только многозначительно поигрывает бровями, а потом смотрит на часы.  
– Черт, мне пора, – разочарованно вздыхает он и поднимается. – Предатели сами себя не поймают.

Брок снова к нему подходит и протягивает руку. В Джеке опять все кипит от такой недоступной сейчас близости, но он только пожимает его ладонь, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, сжимая аккуратные пальцы. 

– Я зайду через неделю, – говорит Брок на прощание и выходит, не оборачиваясь.

Джек роется в принесенной сумке, вытряхивая оттуда свою чистую домашнюю одежду, свежо пахнущую порошком, несколько журналов, на которые он подписан и издания которых, видимо, пришли на почту за последнюю неделю. «Вкусненьким» оказываются его белковые смеси для протеиновых коктейлей, и Джек тепло посмеивается над выбором Брока такого названия для них. Он наводит себе один, заливая водой из графина со столика, выпивает практически залпом и погружается в чтение – Джек, возможно, немного старомоден, но он всегда предпочитал бумагу бездушной электронике. Время до вечера тянется в своей обычной больничной рутине, и Джек бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не отсчитывает минуты до отбоя. 

Его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о видео-звонке, когда на часах уже около одиннадцати. Джек поспешно отвечает и на экране сразу появляется лицо Брока. Его глаза выглядят немного уставшими, но во взгляде все равно искрится веселье. Брок говорит по громкой связи, поэтому его голос звучит слегка отдаленно.

– Наушники, – коротко бросает Брок, и Джек суетится несколько секунд, выуживая их из-под сваленных в кучу вещей на столике и всовывая в уши.

Брок улыбается в камеру, когда Джек наконец справляется и полностью концентрирует на нем свое внимание. Телефон Брока опускается немного вниз, и Джек видит, что он полулежит на диване в гостиной с приглушенным светом и, черт возьми, абсолютно не имеет на себе одежды. 

– Хорошее начало, – отрывисто комментирует Джек.

Брок усмехается, возвращает камеру к своему лицу и проводит по губам языком, а потом в похабном жесте толкает его себе за щеку, и Джек мысленно посылает все к черту, засовывая руку под резинку штанов и сжимая стремительно твердеющий член. В конце концов, дрочка – не самое ужасное занятие, за которым его можно застать. Брок замечает это движение, и его улыбка спадает с лица, когда он приоткрывает рот и высовывает розовый блестящий язык, демонстрируя его Джеку, который тут же со стоном вспоминает, какие вещи Брок может вытворять этим языком, будучи нанизанным глоткой на член Джека.

– Поласкай себя, – просит Джек.

– Как? – тут же отзывается Брок, будто только и ждал этих слов.

– Неважно, детка. Просто сделай себе приятно, – отвечает Джек.

– Хорошо, – Брок послушно кивает и ведет ладонью от груди до низа живота, следуя за этим движением камерой телефона и давая Джеку полюбоваться секущимися мышцами своего тела. Брок вдруг садится и ставит телефон на другом конце дивана, оперев его на подлокотник, возвращается в прежнюю позу и раздвигает ноги, упирая пятки в диванные подушки так, что теперь Джеку не видно его лицо, совсем немного видна его грудь, но зато отлично видны его приподнятые колени, ровно лежащий на животе член, и главное – его смазанная дырка, которую Брок тут же начинает поглаживать пальцами.

– Ох, еба-ать, – ругается Джек, не сдержавшись и на секунду перестав контролировать громкость своего голоса. – Развлекаешься без меня?

Брок хмыкает в ответ:  
– Без тебя совсем не так весело.

Его пальцы скользят вокруг влажного входа, не проникая внутрь, Брок будто дразнит себя, и он определенно точно – дразнит Джека. 

– Что мне сделать, Джек? – шепчет Брок так соблазнительно и тихо, что Джек едва его слышит сквозь грохочущий туман возбуждения в голове.

– Давай, сладкий, – Джек слышит собственный голос будто издалека, увлеченный картинкой на экране своего телефона. – Трахни себя. Дай мне это увидеть.

Когда Брок толкается в себя пальцами, Джек крепче пережимает свой стояк, представляя его на их месте. Вспоминая тесный жар внутри Брока, видя его бедра, приподнятые в попытке углубить проникновение, слыша его сорвавшийся вздох. Брок делает, что Джек велел – трахает себя, шире, насколько позволяет пространство дивана, раздвигает ноги, подтягивает выше мошонку свободной рукой. Показывает себя Джеку. Так откровенно бесстыдно и прекрасно, как умеет только он. Джек дрочит себе, уже не сдерживаясь, стараясь попадать в ритм движения пальцев Брока. Брок тихо постанывает, отгибает от живота свой член, демонстрируя в камеру гладкую, налитую, текущую смазкой головку. У Джека пересыхает во рту - он, блядь, хочет взять ее в рот немедленно. Брок трет член ладонью по всей длине, не сжимая ее в кулак, вталкивает в себя третий палец, и его стоны становятся громче и выше, и приблизительно на этом моменте Джек утробно рычит и кончает, едва успев оттянуть штаны от паха. Брок вздрагивает всем телом, услышав из телефона этот тихий опасный звук, и будто по команде спускает тоже, яростно продолжая долбить себя пальцами и поглаживать по члену. Брок выгибается, приподнимаясь на носках, переживая свой оргазм, и стонет как-то замученно. Джеку становится не по себе – Брок никогда не звучит с ним так.

– Детка, – Джек тяжело дышит в свой микрофон, когда Брок снова садится и поднимает телефон, направляя камеру обратно на лицо. С потемневшими глазами, растрепанный, чуть покрасневший даже сквозь смуглость своей кожи, Брок выглядит великолепно, на вкус Джека, впрочем, как и всегда. Но взгляд его кажется совсем потерянным.

– Черт, какая же это хуйня, Джек, – говорит он слегка хрипловато.

Джек с ним согласен – то, что произошло сейчас, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходит между ними, когда они рядом. Но Джек решает ничего не говорить на эту тему.

– Ты устал, – вместо этого произносит Джек, – я вижу. Идем спать?

Брок только кивает, желает ему спокойной ночи и отключается. Джек чувствует себя чуть лучше от того, что наконец выпустил пар, но ему ужасно хочется засыпать, подгребая теплого Брока под свой бок и слушая его ровное спящее дыхание, а не в одиночку, уставившись в пустую, до раздражения белую стену.

Всю следующую неделю Брок продолжает звонить ему каждый вечер, а жизнь в больничном крыле по-прежнему не оказывается насыщенной событиями. К концу недели Джеку разрешают ходить, используя металлические костыли, и Джек первым делом идет во внутренний двор, который больше напоминает тюремный, что кажется вполне логичным – не всех в Трискелионе содержат по их собственной воле. Да Джек и сам бы сбежал отсюда, если бы мог. Половину дня он проводит на улице, сидя на скамейке и просто дыша свежим воздухом. Джек и сам не понимал, как сильно он скучал по таким простым вещам – тоска по Броку, кажется, перекрыла в голове Джека вообще все остальные желания и эмоции.  
Когда бесконечные семь дней, наконец, заканчиваются, Брок снова приходит к нему, и они выходят во двор вместе. В этот раз на Броке снова его форма, он заходит к Джеку после работы, но хотя бы успевает принять душ, пусть хоть и не переодеться в гражданское.

– Был в поле? – спрашивает Джек, когда они идут по коридору к выходу на улицу, передвигаясь медленно – потому что быстрее Джек просто не может из-за этих жутко неудобных штук, на которые приходится опираться при каждом шаге.

Брок только отмахивается:  
– Ерунда. За исключением того, что приходится доверять прикрывать мою спину не тебе.

– Мило, – довольно лыбится Джек. Хотя ему не нравится, что кто-то другой, кроме него, отвечает за жизнь Брока.

– Не обольщайся, – Брок шутливо толкает его в плечо, совсем не прилагая силу. – Это всего лишь непривычно.

– Я так и понял, – говорит Джек, уже усаживаясь на полюбившуюся им самую дальнюю скамейку и отставляя костыли в сторону. 

Брок опускается рядом с ним и почти незаметно дотрагивается пальцами до руки Джека. Джек улыбается ему тепло и благодарно – ему очень нужно почувствовать прикосновение Брока, хотя бы на долбанную секунду. Они болтают о работе еще какое-то время, Брок жалуется, что не подозревал, какую большую часть его работы Джек брал на себя, а сейчас ему приходится делать ее всю самому, да еще и в двойном размере – за самого Джека. Жалуется, что за последние дни ни разу не вернулся домой вовремя. Жалуется, но уже совсем тихим шепотом, что один в пустой квартире лезет на стены от скуки, несмотря на то, как сильно устает. А потом молчит где-то минуту, задумавшись, и выдает:  
– Я думаю купить дом в пригороде.

Джек немного удивлен такой неожиданной сменой темы, поэтому переспрашивает:  
– Хочешь уйти со службы?

– Нет, – слишком поспешно отвечает Брок, а потом добавляет уже более неуверенно: – Рано или поздно.

Джек думает, что в этом есть смысл. Броку уже за сорок, и он не всегда сможет руководить отрядом Страйка, а сидеть, зарывшись в бумагах и превратившись в кабинетную крысу, - точно не мечта Брока. Но Джеку все равно кажется это странным – планирование мирной жизни точно так же свойственно Броку, как занятия балетом свойственны Зимнему Солдату.

– Просто, когда я уйду… Хм, – Брок запинается, будто даже для него самого эти слова звучат неправильно – Брок был солдатом всю свою осознанную жизнь. – Я не смогу сидеть в четырех стенах на нескольких квадратных метрах.

У Джека от обиды сжимается сердце.  
– Ты думаешь, я не уйду за тобой? – немного холодно спрашивает он.

– Нет, Джек, я этого не думаю, – Брок поднимает на него взгляд, и Джек тут же сожалеет о сказанном, потому что в нем очень много горечи. – Я думаю, что раньше времени они никого из нас не отпустят.

В словах Брока столько острого осознания от обреченности их положения, что Джеку будто бьют под дых. 

– Я смотрел несколько объявлений, – Брок тут же плавно съезжает с темы и так же плавно съезжает вниз по скамейке, греясь в закатном солнце, подсвечивающем красноватыми лучами острые черты его лица, и если бы Джек умел рисовать, это был бы его лучший портрет. – Подумал, съездим посмотреть вместе, когда тебя выпустят из… – Брок неопределенно взмахивает рукой, обозначая территорию вокруг.

– Конечно, – Джек пожимает плечами, с трудом оторвавшись от разглядывания Брока, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительным в глазах снующего туда-сюда персонала и пациентов.

Еще через полчаса Брок провожает его до палаты.  
– Семь дней, – тихо говорит Брок перед тем, как снова оставить Джека в одиночестве. – Семь дней, и я заберу тебя отсюда.

Это звучит так хорошо и обнадеживающе, что Джек на эти семь дней практически полностью успокаивает беснующихся внутри демонов, отчаянно желающих быть с Броком каждую секунду жизни. 

Через неделю Брок берет выходной и приезжает за ним ровно в ту минуту, когда больничное крыло открывают для приема посетителей. Брок привозит одежду Джека и даже не выходит из его палаты, когда Джек в нее переодевается. Только смотрит тяжелым пожирающим взглядом, который выжигает в Джеке слабые остатки разумного человека. В этот момент преодолеть путь до дома кажется Джеку чем-то нереальным, но не то, чтобы у него есть другой выход. 

Джек волочется за Броком по коридору, опираясь на костыли и здоровую ногу, а когда Брок открывает перед ним дверь на свободу, придерживая ее спиной и приглашающим жестом вытягивая руку, чтобы пропустить вперед, Джек фыркает:  
– Мне не дали инвалидность. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Брок закатывает глаза, но все равно улыбается.  
– Просто чтобы ты знал, – передразнивает он Джека, – мне тоже иногда нравится о тебе заботиться.

– Иногда, – кивает Джек, проходя мимо него и оказываясь наконец на оглушающе просторной парковке. Брок только укоризненно цокает языком.

Когда Брок нажимает на ключах кнопку открытия машины, Джек по сигналу определяет, что машина, на которой Брок приехал, – это не пикап Джека.

– Ты прикалываешься? – удрученно спрашивает Джек, имея в виду именно то, что говорит. 

Джек не любит ездить на машине Брока, потому что его Ауди слишком низкая для Джека, и он постоянно скребет затылком и сгибается чуть ли не втрое, когда в нее садится, и теперь не представляет, как сделать это, имея всего одну здоровую ногу. Хотя Джек сам подарил ее Броку взамен предыдущей модели, потому что знал, что Брок о ней мечтает, но никогда не потратится на что-то настолько дорогое, что ему хочется, и при этом не необходимо. Вообще, машина Брока – это полное его отражение. Приземистая, но мощная; надежная, но требовательная в обслуживании; сверкающая черной сталью снаружи, и при этом с нежно-кремовым салоном, обитым мягкой кожей, внутри. А еще машина Брока так пропиталась его густым приторным запахом, от которого спирает дыхание, будто Брок расставил по всем углам автоматические распылители со своим одеколоном. Но это уже Джеку, наоборот, нравится, он обожает этот аромат настолько, что не может держать при себе руки, едва его почувствовав. Джек однажды спросил у Брока, нет ли в его одеколоне феромонов, на что Брок многозначительно хихикнул и ответил: «Это не феромоны действуют на тебя, Джеки, а я». И Джек не стал с ним спорить. 

Брок разводит руками и действительно выглядит виноватым.  
– Я не нашел ключи от твоей. Подумал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я ее брал. Вдруг я найду там чьи-то трусики, кроме своих, – Брок ослепительно скалится, но Джек видит, что с ним говорит, скорее, неуверенный Брок, чем веселый.

Джек и впрямь задумывается, где мог оставить ключи, а потом вспоминает, что они так и лежали в его шкафчике в раздевалке с тех пор, как они отправились на задание месяц назад. Но высказывание Брока его все равно коробит.

– Прекрати это. Ты знаешь, что можешь брать мои вещи, когда тебе вздумается, детка, – мягко возражает Джек, подходя к машине и с превеликим трудом усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение, поддерживаемый руками Брока.

Брок на самом деле очень ревнивый и моногамный собственник, постоянно с подозрением охраняющий свое – то есть, Джека. Джек никогда не давал повода в себе усомниться, но это Броку совершенно не мешает – преданный однажды будет ожидать предательства всегда. 

Как-то раз они оказались в клубе, рассчитанном на вполне определенную аудиторию, – просто потому что их любимый бар был закрыт, а желание выйти в люди и выпить под оглушающую музыку оказалось настолько велико, что пришлось пойти в ближайшее заведение. Джек сидел, развалившись на диване и распростав руки по его спинке, а Брок устроился под боком, перекинув свои ноги через одну ногу Джека. Джек наблюдал уже слегка поплывшим от выпитого виски взглядом, как Брок посасывал коктейль из трубочки, и выглядел при этом в мелькающих цветных огнях так невинно и при этом так вызывающе. Джек погладил его колено, и Брок оторвался от своего стакана, заигрывающе глянув на него. Брок отставил опустевшую емкость на низкий столик перед ними и оповестил, что идет за добавкой.

Джек проводил глазами спину Брока, обтянутую водолазкой, и мысленно облапал его за задницу, скрытую под черными, почти строгими, но все равно узкими, брюками, до тех пор, пока Брок не скрылся в толпе у барной стойки. Джеку было комфортно в этом месте, и Броку, по всей видимости, тоже, хотя Джек и предположить бы такого не мог. Джек сделал еще один глоток пряной жидкости из своего бокала, когда вдруг услышал сквозь грохот музыки:  
– Я присяду?

Джек заторможено поднял голову. Перед ним стоял парень лет на пять его младше, но внушительного телосложения. Джек пожал плечами:  
– Если хочешь.

Парень сел на диван, соблюдая приемлимую дистанцию для того, чтобы это не походило на навязывание его компании. Джек усмехнулся про себя таким манерам в подобном заведении.

– Твой друг просто куколка, а? – вдруг мечтательно проговорил парень, и Джек бросил на него хмурый, но не осуждающий взгляд – Джек знал, как Брок действует на людей, Джек все понимал.

– Вы типа вместе? – не унимался незнакомец.

– Вместе, – твердо ответил Джек, решительно вычеркивая из вопроса любое «типа». 

Парень помолчал еще несколько секунд, а потом спросил:  
– Не хотите поразвлечься?

Джек чуть не поперхнулся своим виски на очередном глотке, потому что заржал. Он бы хотел посмотреть, что стало бы с лицом этого чувака, задай он этот вопрос Броку. Но Джек был терпимым, он знал, что для таких мест это обычная вещь, черт, да Джек и сам раньше не гнушался пускать в свою постель несколько партнеров сразу. Вот только одного Брока ему хватало за глаза и больше. Проржавшись, Джек оценивающе посмотрел на собеседника – он был хорошо сложен, довольно симпатичен, и от него приятно пахло чем-то горьким вроде мяты. Но с некоторых пор Джек предпочитал только запах удушающей сладости. 

– Прости, дружище, – примирительно улыбнулся Джек. – Ты совсем не по адресу.

Парень только вздохнул разочарованно, поднялся с дивана и ретировался так же стремительно, как появился. И буквально спустя секунду над Джеком угрожающе навис Брок, держа в руках стакан, наполненный новой порцией непонятного разноцветного пойла. 

– Это что еще такое было? – Брок старался не подавать виду, но Джек знал Брока – он был в бешенстве.

– Ничего такого, детка, – Джек поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. – Всего лишь очередной твой фанат.

– Оу, ладно, – Брок смягчился и вернулся на свое место, снова едва ли не усаживаясь Джеку на колени. 

Джек решил, что этой части правды было достаточно, чтобы не испортить вечер.

Когда Брок заводит машину и включает музыку, из колонок раздается одна из песен его безобразно девчачьего плей-листа. Джек с улыбкой качает головой, он готов поклясться, что слышит голос долбанной Бритни. Брок вообще порой мог выглядеть и вести себя, как абсолютный педик, но любой, кто решится об этом хотя бы заикнуться, рискует лишиться своего болтливого языка. Джек знает, что Брок может вырвать язык из человеческой глотки. Джек это видел. Брок замечает жест Джека и прибавляет громкость, даже пританцовывает слегка, выруливая с парковки одной рукой. Брок кажется очень счастливым. 

Едва здание Трискелиона перестает виднеться в зеркало заднего вида, Джек облапывает бедро Брока, на что тот смеется и предупреждает:  
– Если ты не хочешь вернуться обратно туда, откуда мы уехали, лучше не делай так.

Джек вздыхает и терпеливо складывает руки по швам до конца пути.

Брок закрывает за ними входную дверь их квартиры, щелкая замком, когда Джек оборачивается к нему и долго смотрит в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Брок смотрит в ответ, а потом отмирает первым и делает шаг вперед, кладя руки Джеку на грудь. Он медленно и осторожно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Джека, двигаясь сверху вниз, запускает под нее теплые ладони и оглаживает все тело – от плеч до ремня на бедрах, следит глазами за движениями собственных рук, закусив губу. Уже от этой легкой ласки Джеку хочется выть от желания.

– Тебе можно? – спрашивает Брок, рвано выдыхая.

Джеку не просто можно, ему нужно.

– Только никаких физических нагрузок, – Джек подмигивает, надеясь, что Брок верно истолкует его слова.

– Намек понят, – соблазнительно улыбается Брок. – Идем в постель.

Джек ковыляет в спальню, передвигаясь от нетерпения чуть быстрее, чем должен. Брок следует за ним, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку и джинсы и бросая их прямо на пол. Джек останавливается у края кровати и поворачивается к ней спиной, когда Брок к нему подходит. Брок стягивает рубашку Джека с его плеч и без труда поддерживает его за руку, чтобы он мог устоять на одной ноге, когда они совместными усилиями полностью освобождают Джека от одежды. 

– Садись, – тихо просит Брок.

Джек опускается на постель, и Брок мягко подталкивает ладонью в грудь, вынуждая Джека опуститься спиной на подушки. Брок седлает его бедра, склоняется к нему и покрывает мелкими частыми поцелуями шею, скользит языком по мочке уха, заставляя Джека буквально трепетать от прикосновений. 

– Детка, – вздыхает Джек, и Брок приподнимает голову, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу, и смотрит на Джека с какой-то дикой нежностью. Джек не выдерживает, кладет одну руку Броку на затылок, а вторую – на его подбородок, и глубоко и вдумчиво его целует. Джек ласкает языком его небо, цепляет острую кромку зубов, прикусывает нижнюю губу и легко посасывает, пока Брок не начинает постанывать ему в рот и едва заметно потираться бедрами о пах Джека.

– Боже, – шепчет Брок, когда Джек выпускает его губы, гладит руками места, где шея Джека переходит в плечи, и немного сжимает пальцы, будто массируя мышцы.  
Джек прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Голос Брока, его запах, его тело, его ласки – все это укутывает Джека в теплый пьянящий кокон блаженства и жадного голода одновременно.

– Сядь мне на лицо, – говорит Джек прямо в ухо Броку, на что тот как-то смущенно вздрагивает, и его дрожь резонирует во всем существе Джека. 

Брок поспешно стаскивает с себя белье и избавляет от него и Джека тоже, но уже осторожнее, стараясь не тревожить загипсованную ногу. Брок дразняще медленно скользит обнаженными ягодицами по животу Джека, по его груди, пока лицо Джека наконец не оказывается между его разведенных бедер. Джек видел однажды, как Брок сломал бедрами шею мужику, который комплекцией был едва ли не больше Джека, поэтому Джеку всегда льстит с какой готовностью и жаром эти бедра перед ним раскрываются. Брок смертоносен почти настолько же, насколько чертов Зимний Солдат. Вот только Брок – не машина для убийств, а человек со своими чувствами и переживаниями, которыми в Джека порой нехило прилетает. 

Сладко, господи, как сладко – Джек задыхается от восторга, утыкаясь лицом в промежность Брока и мокро ее вылизывая. Он гладит руками все, до чего может дотянуться – твердый живот, упругую грудь, стальные бицепсы, мягкую, округлую, шикарную задницу, сведенные в напряжении лопатки и перекатывающиеся мышцы поясницы. Кожа под ладонями гладкая, но кое-где покрыта рубцами шрамов – их много, но не так много, как у самого Джека – Брок все-таки проворнее и дерется лучше, в совершенстве владея несколькими техниками боя, реже позволяя себя зацепить. Строго говоря, единственная действенная для Джека техника – вдарить по черепу противника с такой силой, чтобы его позвоночник сложился в гармошку.

Брок упирается руками в стену над кроватью и толкается бедрами навстречу Джеку, когда тот начинает трахать Брока языком, с трудом преодолев сопротивление судорожно сжатых мышц. Брок издает восхитительно пошлые стоны, между ягодиц у него уже хлюпает от слюны, которой Джек не жалеет, каждый раз, когда его промежность прижимается к губам и щекам Джека. Джек поднимает руку повыше и кладет ее Броку на горло, совсем слегка его сжимая, и следующий стон Брока выходит надломленным и умоляющим. Не в силах насытиться звуками, которые слетают с губ Брока, Джек вставляет в него один палец и тянет в сторону край разлизанной дырки, глубже толкаясь внутрь языком.

– Пожалуйста, – Брок срывается в скулеж, его ноги подрагивают, и он съезжает вниз, опускаясь задницей Джеку на грудь. Джек зверем смотрит на сокращающиеся мышцы его пресса, по которым скатывается несколько капель испарины, на прижатый к животу напряженный член, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони мокрое лицо и тянется под подушку за смазкой. За месяц его отсутствия она, слава богу, не поменяла своего местоположения. Джек передает Броку тюбик и жестом велит развернуться к нему спиной. Брок уже дошел до того своего состояния, в котором он только беспрекословно подчиняется, падает грудью на постель, высоко вздергивая ягодицы и демонстрируя Джеку лучшее зрелище на всем белом свете. Брок заводит руку назад и без промедления трахает себя сразу двумя смазанными пальцами, раздвигает их, растягивая себя для Джека. Джек, блядь, видит его изнутри, и его выламывает животной похотью. Вживую это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Джек видел на экране своего телефона пару недель назад. Не удержавшись, Джек собирает указательным пальцем слюну и смазку, размазанные вокруг растянутого отверстия, и толкает его между пальцев Брока.

– Джеки… – хнычет Брок почти неразборчиво, едва почувствовав его прикосновение. Голова Брока прижата к постели на уровне ступней Джека, и Брок вдруг подается немного в сторону и касается губами той, что не покрыта гипсом, а потом и вовсе остро проходится языком по ребру – от пятки и до большого пальца, втягивает его в горячий рот и сосет, с силой втягивая щеки.

– Сладкий, – хрипло выстанывает Джек и пережимает свой член у основания, едва не кончив этого жеста. – Бля, что ты со мной делаешь.

Джек обхватывает Брока за бедра, заставляя его подняться, а его пальцы выскользнуть из собственного тела, и разворачивает к себе лицом. Джек тянется за поцелуем, пока Брок нетерпеливо возится, устраивая член Джека между своих ягодиц – головка так чувствительно трется о влажную дырку, что Джеку кажется, он сейчас сдохнет, если не окажется внутри. Брок наконец находит нужный угол и одним движением скользит вниз до самого конца, идеально плотно обхватывая расслабленными мышцами Джека по всей длине. Джек впервые за последний месяц чувствует себя цельным. Брок какое-то время просто покачивается вперед и назад, прикрыв глаза, пока Джек ласково поглаживает большими пальцами его соски – черт, ладони Джека выглядят на теле Брока огромными, и он никогда не перестанет этим любоваться. Потом Брок откидывается назад, упирается руками Джеку в бедра и начинает его объезжать, прогибаясь в пояснице при каждом толчке. Джек поддерживает его под ягодицы мягко, но твердо, сминая в ладонях упругую плоть, и шепчет успокаивающе:  
– Держу тебя, детка.

Брок распахивает глаза и смотрит на Джека затуманенным от удовольствия взглядом. Джек готов уничтожать миры за этот взгляд, направленный на него и только на него. Джек и так знает, но все равно спрашивает, когда Брок приподнимается на коленях, позволяя члену почти выскользнуть из него, а потом снова опускается рывком, заполняя себя Джеком:  
– Тебе хорошо?

Зубы Брока сверкают, когда он закусывает ими нижнюю губу, а шея выгибается, когда он закидывает голову, заходясь в согласном стоне:  
– Всегда… с тобой…

Джек глухо рычит на признание, тянет Брока на себя, чуть уменьшая этим глубину проникновения, но зато чувствуя теперь обнаженную горячую кожу Брока всем телом. Джек держит Брока рукой за загривок, вжимая в свое плечо, сам поддает бедрами с бешеной скоростью и утыкается носом в его шею, упиваясь запахом Брока и его сбивчивыми вздохами. Джек кладет вторую руку на стояк Брока, прижимает его ладонью к животу, а пальцами поглаживает поджавшиеся яйца. Брок коротко всхлипывает и разводит свои ягодицы, туже натягивая дырку и задевая кончиками пальцев таранящий его член. Господи, Джек в жизни не видел порнухи горячее, чем его Брок. Он кончает с этой мыслью, наполняя Брока спермой, скопившейся за время вынужденного воздержания. Член Брока вздрагивает у Джека в руке, и он кончает тоже, едва ощутив, как Джек спустил в него. Брок поскуливает Джеку в плечо, дрожа в оргазме, и, даже пережив его, не спешит подниматься.  
Джек любовно оглаживает Брока по влажной от пота спине, запускает ладонь в его волосы и расслабленно их перебирает, растрепывая влажные пряди. Губы Брока тычутся Джеку в щеку, когда он немного поворачивается, и Джек обхватывает его тело обеими руками, переводя осторожные поглаживания в крепкое объятие. Брок уже совсем перестает удерживать свой вес на ногах и полностью ложится на Джека, просовывает свои руки ему под спину, прижимая их друг к другу еще теснее.

– Так ужасно скучал, – признается Брок сиплым проникновенным шепотом и доверчиво трется взмокшим лбом о висок Джека.

– Знаю, родной, – отвечает Джек, не в силах разомкнуть объятия и отпустить Брока от себя хоть на сантиметр – и хорошо, что Брок даже не пытается. – Я тоже.

Спустя две недели Джеку снимают порядком надоевший гипс, и он наконец может передвигаться на обеих ногах, пусть и слегка еще прихрамывая. Из больничного крыла они прямиком едут смотреть дом по одному из объявлений, которые нашел Брок. Двухэтажный коттедж кажется снаружи довольно компактным, но вокруг него большой участок земли – есть даже маленький бассейн, беседка, гараж и прочие прелести загородной жизни. Внутри обнаруживается просторная гостиная, совмещенная с кухней внизу, и две спальни и ванная наверху. Пока Джек общается с хозяевами на первом этаже, Брок поднимается на второй. Джек догоняет его через несколько минут и находит Брока прислонившимся спиной к дверному косяку одной из комнат. Джек подходит к нему сзади и утыкается подбородком в макушку, притягивая к себе за талию. Брок задумчиво разглядывает помещение, явно выкрашенное под цвета детской.

– Это нам подходит? – тихо спрашивает Джек.  
Брок разворачивается в его руках и задирает голову, чтобы встретиться с Джеком взглядом.  
– Подходит, – так же тихо отвечает Брок.

Они договариваются с хозяевами о цене, банке, через который будут оформлять бумаги, и прочих нюансах. А потом уезжают, оба пребывая в странном настроении от только что совершенного шага.

Спустя еще несколько дней, когда Джек уже полностью оправляется от ранения и возвращается на работу, они находят свою крысу. Это не так уж сложно для организации, подобной Гидре, - просто начни следить за всеми, чтобы найти одного. Крысой оказывается один из техников, обслуживающих Зимнего Солдата – совсем еще зеленый пацан, и, очевидно, совершенно тупой, раз решил предать Гидру. Раз решил разозлить Брока Рамлоу. Ему предлагают быструю и не мучительную смерть, если он сам все расскажет и выдаст все свои контакты. Парень охотно сотрудничает, выдавая все как на духу, и на самом деле ничего непоправимого не случилось. Ничего, с чем Гидра бы не справилась. Он не знает многого, лишь имеет доступ к некоторым архивам, так что особой угрозы не представляет. Когда разговор по душам окончен, Пирс вызывает Брока и Джека к себе и дает указание «разобраться с этим». Брок вполне однозначно постукивает пальцами по пистолету в своей набедренной кобуре, когда они выходят из кабинета Пирса.

– Так что, мы типа его просто пристрелим? – неуверенно спрашивает Джек, почесывая затылок, когда они спускаются в лифте на нижний этаж, чтобы забрать оттуда свой человеческий груз.

– Несколько сантиметров, – решительно говорит Брок, и Джек не сразу понимает, о чем вообще речь. Брок поворачивается к нему, слегка покачиваясь с пяток на носки, и в глазах у него какая-то странная смесь уверенности и задумчивости. – Несколько сантиметров, Джек, и это была бы твоя артерия. И ты бы умер, истекая кровью у меня на руках.

Брок поднимает руку к своему виску и трет его указательным пальцем:  
– Подумай об этом, прежде чем пожалеть его, когда я спущу курок. Потому что мне точно жаль не будет.

Парня с натянутым на голову черным тряпочным мешком передают им в руки несколько агентов, которые его допрашивали, и Джек ведет его на подземную парковку, держа за цепь от наручников, пока Брок задерживается ненадолго, чтобы захватить с собой канистру бензина. Джек запихивает своего пленника на заднее сидение служебного внедорожника, грозно предупреждая:  
– Только дернись.

Брок подходит через пару минут, забрасывает канистру в багажник и садится на пассажирское место, уступая Джеку водительское. Никто из них даже не удосуживается стянуть с парня мешок, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо – им это не интересно. Они выезжают из Трискелиона и едут на заброшенный полигон, и будущий труп позади них молчит довольно долгое время, но в конце концов все-таки начинает тихо подвывать, видимо осознав неизбежность своей участи. Сначала слышатся просто всхлипы, потом он решает с ними договориться, выдавая что-то сбивчивое и умоляющее о том, что, если они его отпустят, он навсегда исчезнет, никто не узнает об этом и никогда его больше не увидит. Брок игнорирует все это до тех пор, пока парень не решает предложить им деньги. Услышав это, Брок смеется заливисто и очень пугающе, отчего тот стихает совсем, озадаченный такой реакцией.

– Ублюдок, – отсмеявшись, презрительно цедит Брок, даже не поворачиваясь назад, - ты чуть не лишил меня всего хорошего, что есть в моей гребаной жизни, а теперь предлагаешь мне свои сраные деньги? – Брок хмыкает и качает головой. – Нет, твоя простреленная башка – куда лучшая альтернатива.

Из-под мешка снова раздаются сдавленные рыдания, и Брок раздраженно шипит:  
– И будь так добр, кончай скулить. Хотя бы сдохни как мужчина, а не сопливая сучка.

Джек удивлен, но, кажется, это срабатывает, и остаток пути по шоссе они проводят в тишине. А когда сворачивают на грунтовую дорогу к полигону, мелкие камни медитативно шуршат под огромными колесами их внедорожника. Джек бросает на Брока короткий взгляд – он сидит, поставив локоть на свой подлокотник и уперев щетинистый подбородок в кулак, и разглядывает пейзаж за окном. Брок выглядит таким расслабленным и умиротворенным, будто они просто выехали покататься.

– Детка, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джек, не заботясь о том, что пацан сзади его слышит – он все равно уже вряд ли кому-то что-то сможет рассказать.

– В полном, – кивает Брок и стреляет в него искрящимся взглядом из-под ресниц.

Когда дорога заканчивается, Джек останавливает машину, вытаскивает из нее за шкирку несопротивляющегося парня и волочет его вслед за Броком в густой пролесок. Брок несет в руке канистру и двигается вальяжно, словно прогуливается, даже, кажется, насвистывает какую-то мелодию. Они заходят поглубже, так, чтобы их можно было увидеть из-за кустов и деревьев, только подойдя вплотную, и Брок приказывает: «На колени» таким тоном, что Джек едва сдерживает себя, чтобы самому на них не опуститься. Парень падает на землю со всхлипом и тяжело дышит, пробуя в последний раз:  
– Прошу вас…

Брок заходит ему за спину, присаживается на корточки позади и смотрит снизу вверх на Джека из-за его плеча. Брок шепчет:  
– Хайль Гидра.

Его голос ледяной, а его глаза обжигающе горячие. Брок поднимается одним плавным грациозным движением, вскидывает руку вперед, одновременно снимая пистолет с предохранителя. И в упор к обтянутому тканью затылку спускает курок. Джек сильно сомневается, что этот выстрел был для Гидры, когда безжизненное тело бесформенно опускается в траву, а Брок продолжает смотреть на него и облизывает губы, убирая пистолет в кобуру. 

Джек давно смирился с тем, что его кукушка покинула гнездо, и не удивлен, что от разыгравшегося на его глазах представления становится тесно в штанах. Брок, наверное, тоже не удивлен, он спускается взглядом к паху Джека, едва заметно улыбается и игриво ему подмигивает. И все это выглядит жутко, но в то же время так охуенно красиво и правильно. 

Джек щедро поливает труп бензином. Брок молча кидает в него зажженную спичку, разворачивается и уходит той же дорогой, что они пришли. Джек идет за ним, голодно впиваясь глазами в расправленные плечи, узкую талию и коротко стриженый загривок.  
Едва за ними захлопываются двери машины, Джек рывком подается к Броку, вжимая того в спинку кресла. Брок с готовностью обнимает ладонями его лицо и впускает его язык в свой влажный рот, когда Джек вгрызается жадным поцелуем. Джек собственническим движением оглаживает Брока между ног, и Брок податливо стонет ему в губы, раскрываясь ему навстречу и позволяя щупать себя через ткань форменных штанов. Джек не собирается сейчас его трахать, он просто хочет почувствовать Брока.

– Я никому не позволю, Джек, – мурлычет Брок, когда Джек разрывает поцелуй и по-собачьи широко вылизывает его губы. – Я никому не позволю тебя у меня забрать. А если кто-то посмеет попробовать, я выжгу все его существование и следа не оставлю.

– Детка, - восхищенно выдыхает Джек. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

На следующий день Джек сидит в офисе банка, пока Брок оформляет документы на дом, и бесцельно пялится на развешенные рекламные плакаты. Для хранения своих денег они специально выбрали банк, который никак не связан ни с одной организацией, на которые они работают. Брок решает расплатиться сразу всей суммой, и, хотя оформляет собственность на свое имя, Джек все равно переводит половину нужного количества со своего счета на счет Брока – ему кажется это правильным и честным, пусть Броку и хватит денег купить этот дом самому, и при этом останется еще достаточно для того, чтобы выкупить весь соседний квартал – все-таки ежесекундный риск лишиться жизни стоит не дешево. Закончив, Брок выходит из кабинета, показывая Джеку подписанные бумаги, и жизнерадостно улыбается. 

Они выезжают в новоприобретенное жилище в свободное от работы время и постепенно делают в нем ремонт, пока обделяя вниманием бывшую детскую. У них еще полно времени, чтобы решить, что в ней сделать. Им совершенно некуда торопиться.


End file.
